Pillows are important for sleeping, resting, and for creating comfort. Ever since pillows were invented, there has been a need to have a pillow that is adjustable (in terms of fullness), and has utilities that support the head, neck, and face in a variety of supine, resting, and upright positions.
Currently, sleep pillows are designed for sleep in a supine position. They typically cannot be adjusted for fullness and are not suitable for all sleeping positions. Pillows with larger amounts of loft, for instance, are recommended (and labeled) for side sleeping, while pillows with lesser amounts of loft are recommended (and labeled) for stomach sleepers. There is a need for a single sleeping pillow that can be adjusted for fullness, and is suitable for all supine sleeping positions (side, back, and stomach).
Currently, pillows are designed for use in a supine position. However, these pillows are not comfortable when used in a reclining or upright position. They are often too large, too heavy, and do not stay in place. There is a need for a pillow that is adjustable in terms of fullness, and can be used comfortably in both supine and reclining/upright positions.
For those who sleep on their sides or on their stomach in a prone position, a traditional pillow is often uncomfortable. The nose is blocked, so one has to rotate one's head significantly to one side in order to breathe freely. This can lead to neck and shoulder discomfort. There is a need for a pillow that is adjustable for fullness, creates a clear pathway to the nose for breathing, keeps the head and neck in relative alignment, and provides optimal comfort for side and stomach sleepers.
It would be advantageous to provide comfort to side and stomach sleepers who can rotate a pillow cutout to the side. The soft arms created by a cutout can support the head and neck while the face remains suspended over the cutout.
Certain pillows are designed for individuals who sleep with a continuous positive airway passage (CPAP) type device for a condition known as sleep apnea. Typically, these pillows have a cutout to reduce face mask pressure and to create a clear pathway to the nose and mouth for easier breathing. However, these pillows are not adjustable for fullness. Furthermore, these prior art CPAP pillows are not suitable for reclining and upright positions. There is a need for a pillow that can be adjusted for fullness, is compatible with a CPAP type device, and can be used in both supine and reclining/upright positions.
Prior art beauty pillows are designed to reduce facial pressure following facial plastic surgery. Typically, these pillows have a centered cutout to reduce facial pressure. These pillows are not adjustable for fullness. They do not have an offset cutout that accommodates users with varying neck and shoulder sizes. Furthermore, they are not suitable for reclining or upright positions, positions that are often recommended following facial plastic surgery. There is a need for a pillow that can be adjusted for fullness, accommodates varying neck and shoulder sizes, and can be used in both supine and reclining/upright positions.
Many people enjoy having head and neck support while in a reclining or upright position. Currently, some pillows are designed to support the neck specifically. However, these pillows are not adjustable in terms of fullness, do not accommodate a variety of body types and, furthermore, do not support the head. A pillow is needed that is adjustable and supports the head and neck in reclining/upright positions.
Prior art pillows intended for sleeping and resting are not aesthetically decorative. In contrast, most decorative pillows are not practical for sleep and rest. There is a need for a pillow that is adjustable, versatile, can be used in a variety of sleeping and resting positions, and yet is also decorative. The present invention has an outer, contoured pillowcase available in a variety of fabrics to match home decor, making it aesthetically suitable for bedroom, family room, or living room.
Some pillows are not easily portable due to size. The standard sleep pillow is too large to carry on a plane or fit neatly into a small overnight suitcase. There is a need for a compact pillow that is portable, is adjustable in terms of fullness, and supports the head, neck, and face in a variety of supine, resting, and upright positions.
Some smaller portable pillows (i.e., neck pillows) do not have removable and washable pillowcases. The covers cannot be washed without washing the entire pillow. There is a need for a pillow that is portable, has a removable and washable pillowcase, and is versatile and adjustable to support the head, neck, and face in a variety of supine, resting, and upright positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,061, issued Jan. 29, 2008 to Carroll, for MULTIPURPOSE SUPPORT PILLOW discloses a multipurpose, apostrophe-shaped pillow used primarily for nursing mothers and prenatal support. The pillow itself cannot be adjusted for firmness. Furthermore, different sized embodiments are recommended to meet the different needs of its user. In addition, this pillow cannot support the head and neck simultaneously in a variety of supine and upright positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,904, issued Feb. 2, 1999 to Rudick, for BED PILLOW discloses a bed pillow made of two pillow covers, tethered by fabric. The principal object of the article is to provide a bed pillow that that can be used in a variety of sleep positions. This pillow is designed and pictured primarily for prone sleepers. While side sleeping would be possible with this pillow, it is unclear how one would sleep on one's side, have free air flow to the nose, and continue to have support for the neck. There is no cutout. Furthermore, there is no indication that this pillow can be adjusted for fullness without adding an additional pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,279, issued Jan. 23, 2007 to Georgescu, for FACIAL PILLOW discloses a pillow to preserve a user's facial beauty. The upper and lower leg members on each side are angled relative to one another to form a V-shaped gap on either side. All four legs are of equal width and size. The user must strap the facial beauty pillow to a conventional pillow to adjust the resting height of the head according to the individual comfort level of the user. Furthermore, this pillow is intended for use in a supine position and cumbersome for use in upright/reclining positions.
U.S. Pat. No. D546,105, issued Jul. 10, 2007 to McMillian, for COMBINED ORTHODIC PILLOW AND COVER discloses a wedge shaped pillow. There is a decrease in the size of the outside edges of the pillow from back to front. Furthermore, the outside edges back to front are not parallel, resulting in the front edge being shorter than the back edge, measured from side to side. A U-shaped cutout is centered along the front edge of the pillow. The end view of the pillow is rectangular with four distinct surfaces, which are generally straight and perpendicular to each other. The pillow has a square-shaped cover that is symmetrical front and back and is not congruent with the shape of the pillow.